Pas un rêve
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: L'imprégnation d'un loup.    "Ces grandes yeux ont des teintes gris acier, ce qui donne l'impression d'un œil extraordinairement clair, sa bouche fine se pare d'un étrange brun aux reflets gris perle, très pâle."


_**J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça**_

L'imprégnation …

Rare chez nos ancêtres, elle est devenue une normalité pour notre génération, j'aurais donc dus m'y attendre, savoir que je ne serais certainement pas l'exception.

Mais je pensais sincèrement avoir plus de temps, pouvoir penser sans avoir une image d'elle qui m'apparait a chaque instant.

_**Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi**_

C'est vrai que physiquement, ce n'est pas Rosalie quoi…

Mais une sorte de beauté toute autre, étrange.

Sa peau est couleur caramel, velouté et luisante, ces cheveux sont noirs, et rugueux, loin de la soie, plus proche du lin.

Ces grandes yeux ont des teintes gris acier, ce qui donne l'impression d'un œil extraordinairement clair, sa bouche fine se pare d'un étrange brun aux reflets gris perle, très pâle.

J'aime sa silhouette d'adolescente, grande, fine et toute en jambes, comme si son corps c'était arrêter juste avant la fin de la puberté.

_**Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur  
**_

Mais se qui fait que le l'idolâtre ainsi, c'est cette faculté qu'elle a de charmer, de sociabiliser n'importe qui.

Les animaux les plus dangereux deviennent chaton face a elle, j'ai pus le constater.

Elle a un sourire très tendre, très doux. Plein d'un charme sage, de gentillesse.

_**Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
Que les draps s'en souviennent**_

Quand après notre rencontre, je me suis réveillé, mes draps n'étaient que lambeaux, les barreaux de fer de mon lit avaient été broyés par mes poings.

_**Je dormais dans son corps  
Bercé par ses "Je t'aime".**_

Le rêve avait été très doux pourtant, et je pense que c'est de frustration que je fus violent, elle me manquer déjà.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sam, Jacob et Paul ont se besoin irrépressible de se trouver prêts de l'élu de leurs cœurs.

Si c'est bien un coup de foudre, je peux aisément affirmer que l'électrisé et la tension remonte de manière fulgurante dès que l'on s'éloigne.

_**Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
Si je savais où la trouver**_

Mon plus grand malheur était de ne pas la connaitre, elle semblait vivre nulle part dans la région, et même, personne ne semblait la connaitre.

Peut être, que je suis fou, et qu'elle fut uniquement un mirage, un songe, un ectoplasme.

Juste un mensonge de mon subconscient a moi-même.

Pourtant, même en envisageant cette possibilité, une intime conviction me troublait.

_**Donnez-moi l'espoir  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira**_

Je suis prêt à tout pour la revoir, elle hante mes songes avec une telle force et une telle netteté que cela ne peu plus être un rêve éveiller.

Elle existe, elle n'est ni loup, ni vampire, ni humaine mais elle est là !

J'en suis sure.

_**J'ai encore rêvé d'elle**_

J'ai encore revu notre rencontre, je me souviens de la forêt, une clairière abritant un étant large, mais peu profond.

Elle était là, au dessus de l'eau, ses pieds frôlant vaguement la surface.

Et dans une draperie bleu turquoise et vert, elle dansait, elle riait et chantais.

_**Je rêve aussi**_

Sa voix était légère et aigus, douce comme le chant d'un rossignol.

Peut être susurrai-t-elle des mots sacré car sur son long monologue je ne compris quelque bride de phrase.

Mais ces quelques phrases me semblaient adressées.

_**Je n'ai rien fait pour ça**_

C'est un instinct si puissant que l'on ne peut y résister, l'autre deviens le centre du monde, elle est devenue en quelque secondes, le centre de mon monde.

Et même si je sais que cet amour n'est pas réciproque de manière innée…

_**J'ai mal dormi**_

… J'ai l'espoir fou, qu'elle pense à moi, qu'elle se souvienne de moi, qu'elle rêve de moi.

Et tous les matins j'entends sa voix si cristalline dans le vent frais et marin, humide du matin.

_**Elle n'est pas vraiment belle**_

Et que dire de moi a notre rencontre, a-t-on trouvé plus effrayant qu'un loup haut comme un cheval, qui se déplace silencieusement, une nuit de pleine lune ?

Si j'avais su, j'aurais repris ma vraie apparence avant de surgir de la lisière sombre de la forêt.

_**J'ai un peu froid**_

Ce qu'elle a vus, elle, c'est une créature immense, un monstre, aux yeux remplis d'amour elle, s'est l'eau incarnée, si calme, et si imprévisible.

L'eau et la lune, symbole de la femme, et dans mon cas symbole de LA femme.

Mais peut être, que cette compréhension douce de son regard, n'était point dus à ma forme animale, mais ma nature.

A-t-elle sentis mon cœur humain, dans le corps du loup ?

_**Elle est faite pour moi**_

Si telle était le cas, je pense que je pourrais l'affirmer sans honte, elle est vraiment faite pour moi. Car j'aime être un loup, jamais quelque qui dédaigne ma nature, ne pourra rester proche de moi.

_**Réveille-toi**__**…**_

Sa voix m'appelle, dans le lointain mais aussi si proche, comme si elle le murmurait à mon oreille.

_**Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur**_

Un rêve éveiller semble me prendre, c'est le même lieu, seul la lune prouve que ce n'est point un souvenir, de pleine, elle est aujourd'hui croissante.

Presque un mois que je souffre, à l'attendre, à la chercher.

_**Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
**__**Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas**_

Elle est là, inhumainement belle à mes yeux, si douce.

Effleurant à peine l'eau, elle me voit, me regarde intensément comme pour faire un rapprochement, me souris.

Elle m'a reconnus.

Pour elle, le loup et l'homme ne font qu'un.

_**Si je savais où la trouver  
**__**Regarde-moi**_

Et elle ? Elle n'a pas changé, elle s'avance, en confiance.

Elle a raison, elle n'a rien à craindre de moi.

A moins qu'elle ne fonde face à ma chaleur.

_**Donnez-moi l'espoir  
**__**Je suis à toi**_

Son souffle frôle mon oreille, et je l'entends murmurer.

Elle se serre dans mes bras, à la recherche d'un sentiment, je l'entoure de mes bras.

Je ne veux plus, je peux plus me libéré d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle à présent.

_**Prêtez-moi un soir  
**__**Je t'aime**_

Une indécision m'ébranle, je vais rester ainsi, impoliment jeune physiquement.

Pourrais-je la voir murir à mes cotés comme si rien n'était.

Et si la meilleur des choses à faire était de l'empêcher de m'aimer, de l'obliger a vivre sa vie, loin de moi, pour qu'elle puisse en profiter puis… mourir.

_**Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi  
Et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller  
**__**Je t'attendais, regarde-moi**__**  
À ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver  
**__**Ouvre tes bras**__**  
Donnez-moi un soir  
**__**Je suis à toi**__**  
Laissez-moi y croire**_

Cette réflexion fut coupée court par sa voix, elle chuchotait sa prière que je compris enfin

« Je m'appelle Oksana, et je suis une Ondine, je suis a toi… pour l'éternité… Je t'aime »

_**Une vie juste pour toi et moi  
Et demain matin, tu seras là…**_

Une éternité commence, elle reste dans mes bras, elle y restera… a jamais.

Je lui susurrai quelque mot

« Mon nom est Seth, je suis un Loup, aussi éternel que toi… Mon amour »


End file.
